


【娜俊】School days 3.0

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】School days 3.0

7.  
“渽民……渽民别生气了。”  
罗渽民走得虎虎生风。  
黄仁俊一路小跑。  
午后的图书馆里空无一人，除了坐在大门口打瞌睡的管理员大妈时不时发出鼾声。  
黄仁俊像小尾巴一样安静的跟在罗渽民身后。  
在第三次转身差点踩到黄仁俊以后，罗渽民才正眼看他：“别跟在我后面。”  
“你都一上午没理我了。”  
罗渽民自顾自走到后一排书架，仰头寻找自己要的书。  
“跟我说句话嘛~”黄仁俊抓住他的手，讨好的晃晃。  
罗渽民犹豫了一下，还是舍不得甩开手，只能拉着他继续往再后面的书架走。  
黄仁俊知道他没有真的生气，从背后环住他的腰，踮着脚努力把下巴搁在他肩膀上：“渽民别看书了，看看我吧。”  
“看你干什么？越看越生气。”罗渽民嘴上这么说着，还是老实的转身抱住他。  
“我真的不是故意忘记晾衣服的嘛。”黄仁俊终于在罗渽民老古董的催促下把裙子改回了原来的长度，扔进洗衣机里以后就忘了这回事。早上起来才发现没校服穿了，最后只能找了以前的短裙出来。  
果然，罗渽民看到自己脸就黑得像锅底，一言不发转头就走。  
“渽民亲亲。”黄仁俊勾着他脖子撒娇。  
罗渽民维持着最后的傲骨，别过头不看他。  
“那我亲亲渽民。”  
罗渽民侧脸上多了一个淡粉的唇印。  
黄仁俊笑得像狡猾的小狐狸。  
“你真的是……”罗渽民又好气又好笑。  
“我昨天太困了嘛……”  
“裙子就算了……”罗渽民拍了拍黄仁俊屁股，“你的衬衣怎么也这么紧？”  
学校这周开始换了夏季校服，罗渽民才知道上次赵铁蛋说的女生衬衫紧是什么概念。  
黄仁俊这才明白过来自家男朋友黑脸的原因。  
“我连Acup都撑不起来，你看看那些女孩子，站直了低头看不到脚尖的都大有人在呢。”  
“俊俊也是女孩子。”罗渽民私下找过心理医生，黄仁俊虽然是先天的性别认同障碍，但童年的经历又让他对自己产生强烈的怀疑，需要外界不断认可他女孩子的身份来促进他心理上的健康。  
罗渽民也不知道科学的治疗是应该怎么做，只能抓住一切机会给他心理暗示。  
黄仁俊低下头：“哪个男孩子会不喜欢大胸呢。”  
“我就喜欢俊俊这样的。”  
“你是不是有什么恋童癖？”黄仁俊在罗渽民这阵子的安抚下，情绪稳定了很多，还能开玩笑了。  
“我这是恋俊癖。”罗渽民紧紧抱着黄仁俊，“俊俊也不小，压起来还是很有肉感的。”  
爱人的肯定让黄仁俊满心欢喜，主动吻上罗渽民。  
罗渽民估摸着黄仁俊该推开自己了，后退了一步。黄仁俊察觉到他的意图，胳膊勾得更紧，小舌挑逗着他的唇瓣。  
黄仁俊第一次这么热情，罗渽民自然不会客气，把人抵在书架上继续品尝。  
罗渽民吻得餍足才松开他，黄仁俊眼泪汪汪的碰了碰微微肿起的嘴唇。  
“现在知道痛了？”罗渽民亲了亲他额头，“别乱挑逗我，我对你可没多少自制力。”  
“我们下午旷课好不好？”  
“想出去玩嘛？要去哪里？”中学生守则算什么，仁俊说什么就是什么。  
“不出去，就在这里。”黄仁俊抿着唇解开罗渽民的扣子。  
“俊俊，你确定？”  
“你都顶我半天了……”黄仁俊娇嗔，“我今天穿的不是小背心了。”  
“上次的也很可爱啊。”罗渽民把他公主抱起来，走到图书馆最深处的书架后。

黄仁俊现在已经可以大喇喇叉开腿坐在罗渽民腿上了。  
“小姐姐，你走光了。”罗渽民替他把裙摆往下拉了些。  
“待会有得走呢。”  
黄仁俊松了两颗扣子以后停手，先解开了罗渽民的腰带。  
胸前白花花的一片刺激着罗渽民的视觉，黄仁俊隔着内裤都能看出他性器昂扬的轮廓。  
“渽民真的不嫌弃我吧？”黄仁俊还是有些胆怯。  
“我要怎样表达俊俊才能够相信我呢？”罗渽民叹了口气。  
“对不起，渽民对不起。”黄仁俊看他露出受伤的模样，心里内疚，身体不由自主的往后缩了些。  
罗渽民把他摁回胸前：“俊俊害怕的时候，应该靠过来，而不是躲开我。”  
黄仁俊安静的趴在罗渽民身上，不知道在想什么。  
罗渽民像哄小孩一样拍着他的背，也不催他。  
罗渽民觉得黄仁俊是一只肚皮上受了伤的小刺猬，笨笨的，也不会治愈自己的伤口，只知道团起来掩盖受伤的地方，表面上看起来没事罢了。  
只能怪自己来的还是太晚了，晚得小刺猬甚至都已经认为自己就是一颗海胆，也忘了自己的伤口还在化脓。  
“知道了。那渽民要一直陪在我身边才行。”  
罗渽民仿佛看到小刺猬怯怯的裂开了一小条缝。  
黄仁俊扶着罗渽民的肩，轻轻坐在他胯上。  
罗渽民感觉到黄仁俊也勃起了，明白他刚刚在害怕什么。  
“好舒服。”罗渽民握住他腰侧引导他前后摆动，两人的性器互相挤压。  
“真的吗？渽民不会觉得奇怪吗？”  
“俊俊是我的初恋啊。女孩子不都是这样的嘛？”罗渽民故意作出一脸困惑的样子。  
“我不信你没看过片。”黄仁俊戳戳他的腹肌。  
“俊俊是什么样子的，女孩子就是什么样子。”罗渽民说谎都不带眨眼。  
黄仁俊知道他在骗人，但还是很高兴，才想起来自己刚刚要做什么。  
“我新买了内衣，给你看~”  
黄仁俊解开了大半的衣扣，把衣服脱到手肘。  
浅薄荷绿的内衣包裹住胸脯，衬衣堆在腰间，圆圆的肩头还是少女的体态。  
眼里满是期待，透露了“快夸我”三个字。  
纯情又淫荡。  
“俊俊好会。”罗渽民用力往上顶了顶，“给看不给吃，俊俊是不是想要憋死我？”  
“我哪里不给你吃了？”黄仁俊拉下左侧的肩带，雪白的乳房上还留着暗红色的吻痕，“上次的到现在都没消呢。”  
“你自找的，谁让你整天勾引我，我禁不住诱惑。”罗渽民舔湿了拇指，手掌托住乳肉，摁着乳尖打转，熟练得很。  
“渽民……”黄仁俊松了暗扣，更加方便罗渽民的动作。  
“这个颜色不好看了。我给你重新盖一个。”罗渽民牙关磨着另一块白皙的地方。  
黄仁俊动情，腰胯扭得愈发卖力。

罗渽民托住大腿把人往上抬，示意黄仁俊低头。  
“俊俊真的好多水啊，你看把我的内裤都弄湿了。”  
黄仁俊扭头不看。  
“让我看看俊俊的出水口吧，渽民快好奇死了。”罗渽民观察着黄仁俊的表情，小心翼翼的把手伸到他腿间。  
比上次好多了，罗渽民轻轻揉了揉他腿间的鼓胀：“俊俊，给我看看吧。”  
“不要害怕，俊俊的所有样子我都喜欢。”  
“俊俊真的不是怪物。”  
“接受了自己，俊俊才能接受我。”  
“俊俊难道不想接受我吗？”  
想，我想让你埋在我身体里，永远不能分开。  
“俊俊想不想占有我？”  
想，我想看你沉迷于我不可自拔的样子。  
黄仁俊鼓足了勇气，一点点掀起裙摆。  
和内衣配套的薄荷绿内裤被前列腺液浸成还带点透明感的绿。  
“湿成这样，难怪我的裤子上也都是了。”罗渽民手指在内裤上揩了一把，黄仁俊来不及阻拦，只能看他伸进嘴里舔掉。  
“俊俊怎么这么好吃呢？”罗渽民勾了勾他内裤边缘，“都脱下来吧。”  
第一次，还是让他自己来脱会比较好。  
“不是说好了要听我话的嘛？”  
黄仁俊仔细辨别着罗渽民脸上的表情。  
没有厌恶，没有嫌弃，没有鄙夷。  
黄仁俊从罗渽民腿上爬下来，有些手足无措。  
“俊俊先把衬衫脱了给我。”  
黄仁俊解了剩下的扣子递给他。  
“内衣。”  
“袜子。”  
“裙子。”  
罗渽民随手把衣服塞在书架上，手肘撑在膝盖上，盯着光脚站着的人。  
“把内裤也脱下来给我。”  
黄仁俊没有动作。  
“听话。”  
“听话”两个字慢慢的变成了黄仁俊的咒语，犹豫了一下，还是把湿透的内裤递给了罗渽民。  
这是黄仁俊改名后第一次在别人面前一丝不挂。  
罗渽民站起来抱住他，安抚着颤抖的人：“做得好，俊俊的身体真漂亮，我好喜欢……”  
“俊俊放松，接下来很舒服的。”罗渽民也脱了衬衫垫在黄仁俊后背，跪在他腿间。  
黄仁俊不敢看他，只能盯着天花板发呆。  
“俊俊还是白虎呢。”  
因为雌激素的关系，黄仁俊身上一根体毛都没有长。  
黄仁俊想并起双腿，但小腿被牢牢握住。只能任由罗渽民摆弄。  
“唔……渽民……不要这样。”私处被柔软的舌头舔弄，黄仁俊紧张的脚尖都绷直了。  
“仁俊这样捆着不舒服吧。”短小的阴茎被医用胶布往后翻折束缚在股间。  
罗渽民想想都觉得痛。  
小傻瓜。没必要的。  
“这个胶布不好看，我不喜欢，俊俊以后不要贴了。”  
“不行。要贴的，女孩子都是这样的。”黄仁俊摇头。  
“仁俊就是女孩子，仁俊的模样就是女孩子本身的模样。”罗渽民摁住黄仁俊腿根，另一只手轻轻的把胶布从皮肤上剥离下来。  
“俊俊最原本的模样就是我喜欢的样子。”罗渽民制住黄仁俊的挣扎，把绵软的性器含进嘴里吞吐。  
“唔……不要……不可以……”黄仁俊小声啜泣，“女孩子不会长这么丑的东西……”  
“不丑，粉粉嫩嫩的超可爱。”性器已经没办法完全勃起，被舔弄几下罗渽民就尝到了精液的味道。  
黄仁俊捂着脸哭得说不出话。  
“俊俊好厉害，还会潮吹。”罗渽民让黄仁俊靠在自己怀里，握着他的手去抚摸身体。  
“这是俊俊的乳房。”黄仁俊被迫托住自己的胸大力揉捏了两下。  
“这是俊俊的阴唇。”小小的囊袋被拨弄。  
“这是俊俊的阴蒂。”软趴趴的性器被捏在手里把玩。  
罗渽民一边在滑腻的股缝间蹭弄，一边反复重新定义着黄仁俊的身体。  
黄仁俊慢慢放松下来。  
“你会不会觉得我很麻烦？”黄仁俊声音闷闷的。  
“俊俊一点也不麻烦。”罗渽民知道他情绪稳定了下来，抱着人站了起来，“扶好。”  
罗渽民几乎是在揉搓黄仁俊胸前的软肉，性器在股缝间进出，每一下都会撞到黄仁俊的会阴。  
门口图书馆大妈的鼾声时有时无，罗渽民不敢再磨蹭，赶紧发泄完了了事。

“渽民，扣不上了……”黄仁俊胸前的扣子还敞着一半。薄荷色布料的边缘还能看到新种的草莓。  
“怎么会这么紧？”罗渽民不敢太用力拉扯布料，生怕直接把衣服给撕裂了。  
“都怪你刚刚把它揉大了。”黄仁俊掐了他胳膊一把。  
好不容易扣上了，还是能从缝隙里窥探到一点春色。  
罗渽民随便拿了本天体物理塞到他胸前：“抱好，我送你回家。”  
“没放学呢，还有节政治课。”  
“上个屁，给我回去改衣服！下次再穿这么紧身直接带回家扒光！”


End file.
